Utilization of one or more assets, including but not limited to, heater systems, air conditioning systems, refrigeration systems, alarm systems, security systems, appliances, electronics, and/or other devices associated with an environment and/or business equipment may result in a large amount of energy consumed and associated asset repair service costs. As energy costs may become an increasingly large portion of a home's and/or business's budget, reduction of energy consumption and associated expenses may be desired. In an effort to reduce energy consumption and/or associated operating costs, many homes and/or businesses utilize control systems including, but not limited to, timers and other scheduling to automatically activate or deactivate one or more assets at predetermined times and operate equipment to defined business parameters. As these control systems may reduce energy usage, the systems are generally inflexible and may not effectively accommodate for continuing business changes to operations and schedules. Although this problem may be partially addressed by the inclusion of system parameter options and/or utilization of a customer service representative to reactively intervene, such solutions are generally difficult to utilize and often result in system ineffectiveness, which may introduce further problems. Control systems may, at times, be configured to track and manage certain parameters of individual unit performance, however, entire building system optimization of multiple units operating in tandem is, largely left unaddressed.
Thus, there is a heretofore unaddressed to overcome inefficiencies and shortcomings as described above.